


MatsuHana - Perché no?

by GReina



Series: When Valentine's Day Comes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Gay, M/M, MatsuHana Week, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: Quando Makki e Mattsun leggono l'offerta di un ristorante valida solo per le coppie a San Valentino la scelta è semplice: fingere di stare insieme!
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: When Valentine's Day Comes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161491
Kudos: 3





	MatsuHana - Perché no?

**Author's Note:**

> Sappiate che mi sono divertita molto a scrivere di loro! Li ho sempre ignorati come ship vedendoli solo di fondo per la IwaOi. Poi ho scoperto che il fandom li chiama “la coppia dei meme” e che essenzialmente sono due cazzoni troppo simpatici e innamortati. Quindi eccomi qui!!  
> Buona lettura!

Hanamaki era il miglior amico di Matsukawa sin dal primo anno di liceo. Si erano conosciuti al club di pallavolo e per entrambi era stato subito chiaro quanto fossero affini. Non c’era persona al mondo con cui Matsukawa preferisse stare di più che con Hanamaki, quindi – anche se farlo lo costringeva ad allungare notevolmente il tragitto da fare a piedi – con piacere il corvino passava ogni mattina da casa dell’altro per andare insieme a scuola. Mattsun non si era mai vergognato ad ammetterlo: amava trascorrere il tempo con il suo migliore amico e che gli altri dicessero quello che volevano sul loro rapporto! Finché a Makki non interessava e gli permetteva di restargli a fianco, andava bene così.

“Non sto dicendo che _Killer Sofà_ non sia trash, ma che _Zombie Ass_ sia mille volte peggio!” erano proprio sulla strada per il Seijou quando – per l’ennesima volta – si ritrovarono a parlare di film di quarta, anzi quinta categoria. “Mille volte peggio il che vuol dire _mille volte meglio_!” Matsukawa rise di gusto alle parole dell’amico.

“Va bene, lasciamo perdere!” si arrese all’evidenza che non sarebbero mai stati d’accordo “Però non puoi negare che _Kung Fury_ li batte tutti.” Makki iniziò a ridere talmente tanto che furono costretti a fermarsi mentre Mattsun si divertiva più per la reazione dell’amico che per le scene del film.

“Hai ragione! Quel film è maledettamente geniale per quanto è trash!”

“Ti va di rivederlo stasera da me?”

“E lo chiedi??” gli rispose subito il più basso. Tra loro era sempre così: risate e divertimento. Erano una coppia perfetta, perché mai tra loro c’era stata noia o imbarazzo.

Mancavano pochi metri per arrivare a scuola quando Takahiro si fermò, quindi l’altro seguì il suo esempio e – seguendo il suo sguardo – prese a leggere la lavagnetta esposta del ristorante che avevano di fianco:

> _“Promozione per gli innamorati!_
> 
> _Vieni con la tua metà e mangia a sazietà!”_

Seguiva il prezzo fisso dell’offerta e la data di quando si sarebbe svolta: 14 febbraio.

A Makki e Mattsun bastò solo guardarsi negli occhi per capire. Ghignarono all’unisono ed iniziarono a stabilire i piani per quel giorno.

“Se dovremo fare finta di stare insieme pretendo che tu mi venga a prendere a casa!” sentenziò Hanamaki. Issei rise.

“Dobbiamo fingere di stare insieme solo al ristorante!” l’altro finse un broncio, quindi il corvino roteò gli occhi. “Dimmi, quand’è stata l’ultima volta in cui siamo usciti solo noi due o anche in gruppo con i ragazzi e non sono passato a prenderti?” Makki sorrise ed annuì soddisfatto.

“E voglio un mazzo di fiori.”

“Solo se tu compri a me dei cioccolatini, _tesoruccio.”_ si sporse per dare tanti rapidi baci in aria nella sua direzione, quindi l’altro rise e lo spinse via mettendogli una mano sulla faccia.

“Te li compro, ma tanto li mangio io!” dopodiché sentirono la campanella della scuola suonare, quindi affrettarono il passo e misero da parte – almeno per il momento – i loro piani per San Valentino.

Passò una settimana ed infine la sera di San Valentino arrivò. Non abitavano troppo distanti dal ristorante, quindi Matsukawa decise di non prendere la macchina di suo padre e di fare invece due passi. Come stabilito pochi giorni prima con Hanamaki, Issei si vestì bene. Aveva pantaloni blu scuro, una camicia bianca ed una giacca abbinata sotto il cappotto, ma si era rifiutato di indossare la cravatta come invece aveva suggerito sua madre. Osservò ancora il mazzo che reggeva in mano e sorrise prima di suonare il campanello di casa Hanamaki. Fu proprio il suo migliore amico ad aprire la porta. Quella sera era più bello che mai: con i pantaloni bordeaux, la camicia nera e la giacca bianca, Matsukawa era sicuro che avrebbe rimorchiato in un secondo se solo non si fossero finti una coppia. Un senso di sollievo invase il petto del corvino quando capì di non dover tenere alta la guardia quella sera in un ristorante pieno di coppiette felici.

Sorrise contento quando Takahiko adocchiò cosa l’altro reggeva in mano e iniziò a ridere come un matto commentando tra le lacrime:

“Che _cavolo_ di fiori sono quelli?”

“Non hai mai specificato che fiori volevi!” gli porse i cavolfiori e Makki li afferrò felice per poi posarli poco dopo sul comò d’ingresso per afferrare invece una scatola di cioccolatini.

“Ne ho già mangiati la metà!” lo avvertì ridendo soddisfatto mentre il corvino afferrava il regalo ridendo a sua volta.

Fecero la strada scherzando come sempre mentre finivano i pochi dolci che erano sopravvissuti alla bocca di Takahiko.

“Va bene mangiarne la metà, ma perché morderli e poi rimetterli dentro?” chiese con una mezza smorfia Mattsun mentre si rigirava mezzo cioccolatino tra le mani.

“Ma era alla cannella! A chi piace la cannella?”

“A me piace!”

“Allora ecco perché l’ho rimesso dentro.” il corvino assottigliò gli occhi, ma non commentò oltre e si mise in bocca il dolce.

“Disgustoso.” commentò l’altro, e Mattsun sapeva che non si stava riferendo al fatto che l’avesse già morso lui.

“A te piace lo zenzero e mi fai tante storie per la cannella?”

“Che ha che non va lo zenzero!?”

“Sei impazzito? Pizzica da morire! E poi che sapore ti rimane in bocca oltre che dolore e bruciore?” continuarono a parlare dei loro discutibili gusti fino alla meta di quella sera, entrarono e diedero il nominativo con cui si erano prenotati.

“Matsuhana.” lesse la donna all’ingresso nel registro del posto “Eccovi, vi ho trovato. Il mio collega vi porterà al vostro tavolo.”

“Quindi ora che si fa?” chiese Makki.

“Ordiniamo da mangiare fino a scoppiare?” chiese lui con tono ovvio prendendolo in giro. Il castano gonfiò le guance mentre corrucciava gli occhi rendendosi adorabile.

“Intendevo per la nostra farsa. Dovrei farti piedino?” ghignò “Oppure potrei accarezzarti il braccio mentre rido a una tua battuta!” non attese risposta che lo fece davvero, toccandolo con la sinistra mentre la destra la usava per sventolarsi un’invisibile chioma lunga di capelli:

 _“Sei così divertente, Mattsun-chan!”_ disse in falsetto forse più forte di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Matsukawa rise.

“Smettila di farmi ridere, mi fanno già male le guance!” accadeva fin troppo spesso con lui. Hanamaki rispose con un sorriso che presto accompagnò sbattendo esageratamente le ciglia:

“Troppo stanche di arrossire per me?” e mentre il corvino rideva ancora, un cameriere si avvicinò loro per prendere le ordinazioni.

“Oh, veramente non abbiamo ancora-” iniziò Issei, ma Takahiko lo interruppe sventolando in aria una mano con fare noncurante.

“Ci porti il mix di frittura più grande che avete come antipasto, e poi prendiamo due cheeseburger doppi ben cotti e con tanto formaggio. Le patatine sono di contorno, vero?” Hanamaki confermò l’ordine quando l’uomo gli rispose in maniera affermativa.

“E poi una cola e una fanta.” concluse. Fu solo quando il cameriere andò via che il castano sembrò rendersi conto dello sguardo allibito dell’altro.

“Che c’è?” chiese con un sorriso “Vuoi dirmi che non volevi cheeseburger e fanta? Sono pronto a regalarti una nuova scatola di cioccolatini se non è così!” Matsukawa si limitò a fissarlo con un sorriso mentre l’altro ritrattava “D’accordo, _mezza_ scatola di cioccolatini. Ma è scontato, no?” fece ridere il corvino.

“Risparmia la mezza scatola. Era proprio quello che volevo”.

Considerato l’orario che avevano scelto, il cibo non ci mise molto ad arrivare. Spazzolarono in fretta l’antipasto che sembrava essere studiato almeno per quattro imboccandosi di tanto in tanto a vicenda, e quando Matsukawa notò una macchia di maionese vicino alle labbra dell’altro, ghignò e capì che era arrivato il suo momento di vendicarsi per tutte le carezze ed i piedini che l’altro gli aveva dato durante tutta la cena. Si alzò lentamente per poi sporgersi verso l’amico. Questi lo guardò confuso, e ancora di più lo fu quando iniziò a chinarsi per arrivare estremamente vicino alla sua faccia.

“Vuoi che mi comporti da fidanzato?” chiese, poi sollevò un pollice e con quello gli tolse la maionese dalla bocca, infine si leccò il dito. Issei rise nel vedere come l’altro deglutì a corto di saliva, poi tornò composto al suo posto.

Tornarono a scherzare come prima. Mattsun sapeva da tempo di avere una cotta per Makki. All’inizio aveva fatto di tutto per non pensarci perché temeva che questo avrebbe potuto rovinare la loro amicizia, eppure davvero non aveva potuto smettere di credere che sarebbero stati perfetti insieme. Il loro rapporto era _già_ perfetto, e se stare insieme voleva dire aggiungere a tutto quello baci e sesso… _perché non farlo?_

Quando il cameriere tornò al loro tavolo per chiedere se volessero il dolce, entrambi erano più che sazi per tutto quello che avevano già mangiato, ma poi Mattsun ricordò di aver letto di sfuggita che sul menù avevano i profiterole, e certo non poteva non ordinare il dolce preferito di Takahiko. Il corvino osservò con tenerezza gli occhi del castano illuminarsi alla sua ordinazione, e quando il dolce arrivò si divertirono non poco nel lottare per mangiarne più dell’altro.

Fu quando pagarono che il locale iniziò veramente a riempirsi di clienti, cosicché i due si ritrovarono a complimentarsi a vicenda per la scelta dell’orario mentre tornavano verso casa.

Parlarono ancora di tutto e di niente e prima che se ne accorgessero casa di Hanamaki fu davanti a loro.

 _“La serata non può finire così presto!”_ si ritrovò a pensare nel panico il corvino. Il più basso stava esitando a salutarlo, e a Mattsun piacque credere che stesse avendo i suoi stessi pensieri.

 _“Pensa a un modo per prolungare la serata. Pensa a un modo per prolungare la serata!!”_ cercò di convincersi, quindi – del tutto in tilt – fece un passo avanti e diede un bacio sulla bocca al suo migliore amico. Si staccò in fretta da lui e lo guardò con un misto d’eccitazione, ansia e preoccupazione.

“Mi hai appena dato un bacio!!” disse Takahiko quasi ne volesse una conferma verbale. Issei arrossì prima di distogliere lo sguardo e grattarsi in imbarazzo la nuca.

“Era per restare in tema, no?” rispose continuando a non guardarlo.

“Oh.” mormorò il castano, quindi Mattsun sollevò di scatto la testa ed i suoi occhi confermarono quello che avevano ipotizzato le sue orecchie: Makki era deluso.

“Vuoi che lo rifaccia?”

“Sicuro!” quindi il corvino sorrise e tornò a baciarlo, stavolta con la lingua. Makki sollevò le braccia e con quelle gli circondò il collo mentre lui gli afferrava i fianchi ed intensificava il bacio.

“Ti va di entrare?” chiese roco il più basso. Matsukawa sorrise.

“Sicuro.” ripeté con la stessa intonazione che poco prima aveva usato l’altro. Takahiko rise e gli diede un leggero pugno sul braccio per quella presa in giro, poi gli afferrò la mano e lo trascinò in camera sua.

_Se stare insieme voleva dire aggiungere a tutto quello baci e sesso… perché non farlo?_


End file.
